


Feast

by jericks3



Series: Wild Blue Yonder [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Sex, homesteader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff remarks on how much he loves Anna's baking.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Wild Blue Yonder [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> soooo whilst I struggle to work out other multi-chap stuff I thought I'd post some smut...  
> so yeah!  
> there's sex in this one.  
> *throws this and runs away*

**FEAST**

“Anna, you have _got_ to stop baking such good bread.” Kristoff said, flopping onto their bed with a sigh.

They had just put Oskar and Mary to sleep, after much singing, bedtime stories, and then eventual bribery. They were alone in their room with a fire roaring in the fireplace and the door shut tight behind them.

“Oh really?” Anna put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Because!” Kristoff insisted, rolling up to look at her. “I’m getting plump as a partridge!”

“You are _not_ getting plump!” Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

“But I am! Look!” He stood to his feet and quickly whipped his shirt off over his head. “Look at this.”

He proceeded to pinch the bit of belly fat that he had developed over the last year. It’s true, while it was by no means what one could consider ‘unhealthy’, it had been a bit alarming for him to realize it was there. He had always been a big man, but that had always been purely muscle. This was new territory. 

“That’s just a little extra winter weight.” Anna rolled her eyes, coming to stand in front of him. “What about me? I’m the definition of a plump partridge.”

“You’re pregnant.” He took his turn to roll his eyes at her.

“Yes, but I’m much bigger than I was the last time.” She pointed out. “My hips have widened so much I’ve had to completely remake my skirts.”

“You are only bigger than you were last time, because this baby hasn't come earlier than expected.” Kristoff’s hand came to rest on her belly. “And anyway, I like it when you’ve got a little extra meat on your bones. It’s very becoming on you.”

“Well, I could say the same about you.” Anna’s fingers came to slide slowly up his chest.

Kristoff chuckled, the noise reverberating through the room.

“Really?”

“Mhmm.” She bit her lip firmly and took a moment to let her eyes rake over him.

His skin heated under her gaze.

“It makes me feel… proud.” She told him honestly.

“Proud?” He tilted his head, a bit confused.

“Yep.” She continued trailing her fingers up and down his chest. “You’re so strong and you work so hard to take care of us and… I just… It makes me feel like I’m taking good care of you. I’m making sure you’re good and full at every meal.”

There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she confessed this to him, and he felt his chest tighten.

“I feel the same way, you know.” He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and lifted her head up he could look into her eyes. “I love seeing you like this.”

“With my swollen belly and scarred skin?” She giggled.

“Yep. You’ve never looked more beautiful.” He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“Well neither have you.” Anna sighed into his lips. “I mean, handsome. You’ve never looked more handsome than when you’re well fed.”

“You know.” Kristoff lowered his voice an octave. “I think I’m still hungry.”

Her breath caught for a moment and when her eyes raised to his he felt blood surge to his cock.

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.” He turned her so her the back of her legs hit the edge of their bed.

“What are you hungry for?” She gave a breathy whisper.

“I think you know.” He growled, lowering his head so it was directly by her ear.

He gave her neck a firm, but intentional nip, and she moaned, leaning into his arms.

“Oh, Kris.” She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair roughly.

With a practiced ease he undid her dress as he worked his lips along her neck, then her collarbone, and then her jaw.

Then he helped her shimmy out of her undergarments and pressed her back gently into their mattress.

He gave the freckles on her knees attention which caused Anna to laugh (his favorite sound in the world), and then worked his lips slowly up the inside her thigh. His hands slid down her calves, then went to trail along the bottoms of her feet.

“Kris!” She giggled. “Quit tickling me!”

“This is me enjoying all the delights of my dessert.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Well you’d better get to eating,” Anna insisted, “or I’m going to be too tire- oh!”

He didn’t give her any warning, which wasn’t the nicest thing to do he supposed, but he put his mouth to her center, fast and hot.

“Oh!” She gasped grabbing ahold of his hair tightly. “Oh Christ! Yes!”

He let his tongue swirl around her entrance as his nose rubbed against her sensitive nub.

Her thighs clamped around his head, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed running his hands up the backs of her legs, up to her ass where he squeezed tightly.

“Kristoff! Oh please, keep going!” She urged him on her hips bucking against his face.

He shifted his mouth up to suck on her precious bud whilst inserting his first finger inside her, curling it gently. She wined and writhed into the sheets. He inserted a second finger and gently sucked on her clit.

“Oh!” She shrieked.

He looked up and the sight of her coming undone with the ministrations was enough to make his erection painfully strain against the refines of pants.

Then Anna’s little hand came up to palm one of her now heavy breasts.

“God.” He groaned into her sex and worked his fingers faster.

“Oh, Kris I need you!” She gave a breathy gasp. “I need you inside me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

He stood, jerked his pants down and positioned himself carefully above her, so as to avoid her belly, and pressed into her quickly.

“Oh!” Anna’s head dropped back against the mattress forcefully.

Kristoff gave a contended groan.

“God, Anna you…” He began moving within her. “You feel so good. I won’t be able to last long.”

“Me either.” She breathed. “You ate me so well.”

“Ugh.” He groaned into the crook of her neck. “You’re my favorite meal.”

“I am?” She panted as their pace became more and more frantic.

“Yes,” He huffed, “better than bread, better than ham at holidays, better than your lemon curd cake with candied lemon drops, better than any feast.”

Anna was giggling uncontrollably by that point, and then he shifted to different position and her laugh was cut off short.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, and he felt her inner walls clamp around his member forcefully.

“Anna.” He groaned as he came and spilled inside her.

She gripped onto his shoulders tightly to keep him in place for a moment. After they’d regained their breath, he slipped out of her and then wrapped Anna up tightly in their blankets.

“Was that okay?” He asked, sometimes worried that he might have somehow accidentally hurt her while she was so heavily pregnant.

“It was brilliant.” She grinned at him, though there was a bit of a sleepy haze to her eyes. “I never thought I would enjoy being compared to food so much.”

Kristoff chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Just you wait,” she insisted, snuggling her head into his chest, “I’m going to make you so much bread tomorrow, and then I’m going to give you _such_ a good kissing that you’ll _have_ to do this all over again.”

“Sounds like you’ve got your day all planned out.”

“Mhmm. Or maybe I’ll lay you back and just go to town?”

“I wouldn’t complain.”

“I know you won’t.” She giggled then she suddenly sat up and gasped.

“What?” Kristoff followed her up, fear gripping at his heart. “Anna, what?”

“Kristoff.” She quickly felt just below her. “I think my water just broke.”

\---- TELEGRAM FOR MARSHALL ELSA ARENDELLE FROM KRISTOFF BJORGMAN ----

IDUNA MAE BJORGMAN IS HERE. BORN FEBUARY 23. ANNA AND BABY ARE HEALTHY. LETTERS TO FOLLOW.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of both Anna and Kristoff getting a bit 'thicker' with age. It suits them. 
> 
> Also! I am not trying to promote "gender stereotypes" in this fic series. Anna just likes to bake and Kristoff likes to eat what she bakes.


End file.
